Raspberry Dreams
by Temperance
Summary: SLASH. In an attempt to permanently close the Hellmouth the scoobies cast a spell that, unknowingly, makes Xander and Spike attracted to each other. Set in mid season 7, however before the whole Xander eye gougy thing. COMPLETE.
1. The Spell

****

Raspberry Dreams (1/5)

Author: Temperance

****

Rating: Soft-core porn. Is soft-core porn a rating? They have it on the playboy channel, does that mean NC-17? If it does then I mean **R**. I'm all about being confusing today, huh?

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, blah blah blah. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related stuff n' stuff are the property of their respective owners and I in no way own them. Cause if I did, this is the kind of stuff I would do with it and then there would be no beloved tv show. The movie would have totally flopped because I would have made Pike and Benny lovers and the homophobic world at large just can't handle that. **sigh**

****

A/N: I feel I should tell you what song I listened to over and over and over and over... it was on repeat the entire time I wrote this and I feel it has a lot to do with how it turned out. _Life in Mono _by _Mono_. So that's why it's so... like it is. Also, this is the place that my brain has brought me to. I have no idea how I came to the decision that Spike + Xander = good! But here I am and I'm writing stories about it. I sort of think it came about when everyone went crazy saying 'now that Spike is on Ats Angel and Spike can be together' and I got all squicky and started screaming 'NO! Spike can't be with Angel! Spike is Xander's'. But don't most people who ship Angel/Wes ship Xander/Spike? Although I also ship Spike/Wes, Wes/Anybody really. You got someone and I'll whore Wes out. Oh, and yeah, I like the smell of raspberries, and the color of raspberries, but not so much the taste unless it's mixed with chocolate. That really means nothing in the great realm of this story.

****

Summary: In an attempt to permanently close the Hellmouth the scoobies cast a spell that, unknowingly, makes Xander and Spike attracted to each other and have sexually explicit dreams.

****

======================================================================

"So," Xander said rolling the glass jar of rich, red, raspberries in between his hands, "if we do this then the seal is closed?"

"That's what the book said," Willow affirmed and took the jar from Xander. She placed it carefully inside the bag with all of the other necessary ingredients for their spell.

"Closed," Xander said and forced Willow to look into his eyes, "as in not open, as in no more ubër vamps, as no nerd with a knife and a sacrifice can come along and open it again? That type of closed, because if it's not that type of closed then-"

"Xander," Willow said testily, "we wouldn't make you do this if it weren't going to be for good."

"Right," Xander said but he still looked skeptical.

"Are we ready?" Giles asked walking to the door and opening it. "We're wasting nighttime here." 

"I'm ready," Wood said and flashed a smile as he headed out of the door.

"I'm not," Xander said cheerfully. He stopped, looked at the ground, then back up at Giles and Willow and tried again. "I'm not! I mean, I'm n-n... yeah, no, I don't want to do this. Let's find another way."

"Xander," Willow sighed, "this is the best chance we have and it might be the only way."

"Then let's let the first win," Xander huffed.

"You know," Spike said stomping into the room and towards the still open door, "I'm not any more happy about this than you are but at least I'm not complaining."

"Well, your opinion isn't important since you've been dead for over a hundred years," Xander snapped at Spike.

"Guys," Buffy said breaking up the start of yet another fight between the two.

Xander grumbled and grabbed the bag from Willow then stormed past Giles out of the house. Giles extended his arm out the door to indicate that Spike should follow. Spike sighed loudly and followed Xander.

"Thank you," Giles called after them and exited as well.

Buffy turned to Willow. "This spell..." Buffy let herself trail off.

"It will work," Willow said, although she didn't sound as convinced as she had when they planned it. "I'm almost... forty-five to fifty percent sure right now."

"We're basically using Xander and Spike as sacrifices," Buffy said.

"No," Willow said quickly, "no, not sacrifices. They're just, well I mean the spell will come from them basically. They're the magick that makes it work but they aren't sacrifices."

"Explain that to me again," Buffy said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We need the essence of a good man and a rare soul to make the spell work. There aren't many good men left in Sunnydale," Willow said with a smile.

"Why not Giles, or Andrew, or Wood, or-"

"He can't have killed a souled creature," Willow said quickly. "Er, the 'good man' can't have. All we need from Spike is his rare soul."

"Wood might not have-"

"I asked," Willow interjected, "he has."

Buffy gave a dejected sigh. Willow had tapped all of her recourses, she didn't want to have to use Xander either but there was no one else.

"Xander is the last good man in Sunnydale," Willow said.

Buffy and Willow both looked at each other and began laughing.

"Those are words I never thought I would hear," Buffy laughed.

"I never thought I'd say," Willow gasped.

"What are we laughing at?" Kennedy asked coming down stairs.

"Nothing," Buffy said regaining her control.

"We're going to go perform that spell now," Willow said to Kennedy. "We'll be back, hopefully, before sunrise."

"I'm not going with?" Kennedy whined.

"No," Willow cooed.

"I'll meet you in the car," Andrew said and breezed past them and out the door.

Kennedy made a vague noise of disgust and gestured in the direction Andrew had just gone. "He gets to go?! Andrew, the killer, gets to go but I don't?!"

"I don't know if he's really a 'killer'," Willow said making claw symbols with her hands when she said killer, "he only ever killed the one person and that was just-"

"Once Willow gets going we'll need Andrew for... translating," Buffy said irritated.

"Can't Willow translate it and you guys read it off of a piece of paper?" Kennedy whined.

"Look," Buffy said angrily, "this is Xander's thing. We'd take everyone who wanted to go because, from what Willow says, we might need the strength. But Xander only wants only the absolutely necessary people there and he has forbidden anyone who isn't needed to come. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but my only concern right now is Xander."

Buffy stood and waited for Kennedy to continue with her incessant 'I know everything and you should listen to me' complaining. But Kennedy didn't say anything so Buffy nodded, cast a 'hurry up' look at Willow, and went outside.

"It's a really touchy spell and if Xander is spooked anymore than he already is it might effect the spell and..." Willow stopped. Kennedy was pouting, not listening, and, not for the first time (or the millionth time for that matter) Willow wondered why she was dating someone so young. "We'll be back soon."

Willow gave Kennedy a small smile and picked up another bag from the floor. She walked over to the door and got halfway out before she stuck her head back in. 

"Look after Dawnie," Willow cooed and left quickly.

The ride to the school was uneventful. Xander, Giles, Andrew, and Wood had gone in Xander's car while Giles had left his car for Willow, Buffy, and Spike. They all met up in the library, where the scoobies felt most comfortable, and by the time Willow, Buffy, and Spike arrived the other four had the circle of annoyingly small stones set up. Giles was well on his way to having all of the incents they would need set up, lit, and starting to fill the room with an eerie ground covering smoke.

"This is going to be **_so_** neat," Andrew said.

"Why is he here again?" Wood asked.

"It was either him, Dawn, or one of the potentials that get to see me in all of my naked glory," Xander said and Wood grimaced. "So for lack of a more promising prospect I went with him."

"Why am **_I_** here again?" Wood asked.

"I picked you," Spike piped up suddenly. "I figured that since we were such good friends and all you'd jump at the chance to see me naked and greased up."

"It went more like, 'Willow," Willow said lowering her voice to imitate Xander's, "'I don't want any of those girls or Dawn to see me naked'. But Buffy, Giles, and I were a given so that left you two," Willow said and indicated Andrew and Wood.

She smiled and began carefully extracting the herbs she would need to perform the spell. Willow handed a bushel of twigs to Giles who laid them in the form of a pentagram inside the circle of annoyingly small stones. In the center of the pentagram he set a black bowl and a dagger.

"Well," Wood said, "that's... nice?"

Willow gave him a quick smile and continued mixing and grinding her herbs. Buffy stood near the doors until Willow made a noise of triumph and Buffy crossed the room to stand closer to Willow.

"Okay, Xander," Willow said with a broad smile, "strip."

Xander glowered but began unbuttoning his shirt. Willow grabbed him by the arm and guided him over to the circle and made him step inside. Xander got off his shirt and tossed it aside, he pulled off his wife beater and tossed that aside then began working on his belt buckle. 

"Spike," Willow said and waved him over to the circle, "don't be shy now."

Buffy giggled slightly and Spike cast her a look of death.

"Time to get all nekkid and greased up," Wood said with a slight country accent and a mocking smile.

Spike glared at Wood as he stepped into the circle and took off his shirt. Xander took off his pants and Willow took them from him. She threw them across the room and turned her attention back to Xander who hadn't move to take off his boxers.

"Come on Xander," Willow whispered to him, "it's not like you have anything that everyone in this room hasn't seen before."

"Yes," Xander hissed at her, "but they haven't seen mine and I kind of like it that way."

Xander glowered at her and Spike threw his pants in between them. They landed on the floor outside the circle with a *thwap* clearing the low rolling smoke in that spot temporarily. Xander turned and saw that Spike was now completely naked and appeared unashamed. Xander growled and whipped off his own boxers.

Willow's cheeks tinted pink and she, Buffy, and Giles all averted their gaze.

"Right," Willow said and set Xander's boxers on top of Spike's pants, "now, um, Giles."

"Hmm," Giles asked not looking at the two naked men.

"Hand Xander the raspberries," Willow told Giles.

Giles grabbed the jar of raspberries and handed them to Xander, carefully keeping his eyes on Xander's. Xander took the jar.

"Now," Willow said, "Xander put the raspberries in the black bowl and give Giles back the jar."

Xander did as he was told and Giles took the jar and placed it on a table behind him.

"Okay," Willow breathed softly, "okay. Now, I'm going to, um, sprinkle you with this," Willow held up the mixing bowl to them, "and we'll begin the ritual."

"I'm having fun already," Xander deadpanned.

Willow pinched some of the powder and threw it on Xander then did it five more times. She moved on to Spike and did the same to him. As the sixth pinch hit Spike the small stones that made the circle started glowing. They illuminated the already eerie smoke around the two boys.

"Now," Willow said to Buffy, Giles, Andrew, and Wood, "we each take a place at a point in the pentagram."

Willow and Wood stood at the two points closest to Xander and Giles and Buffy stood at the two points closest to Spike. Andrew stood in between Wood and Buffy.

"Xander and Spike should kneel," Willow said and Xander and Spike knelt. "We should sit."

Everyone who was still standing sat and Willow reached out and took hold of Wood and Giles's hands hoping they would get the point and everyone would hold hands. They did and soon a bright white light flashed and enclosed Spike and Xander. It went from floor to ceiling like a wispy, transparent, capsule. Wood flinched and Willow could see Xander jump.

"It's okay," Willow said. "Xander, grab a raspberry."

Xander grabbed a raspberry and turned to look at Willow. Willow was breathing heavily and her eyes had already turned black, whatever magick the spell was supposed to work had already started. 

Willow's hands began to crackle with magick and both Giles and Wood winced but didn't pull away from her.

Xander opened his mouth to ask Willow what he should do next when suddenly he turned and smeared the raspberry in a bright red slash across Spike's chest.

"Hey," Spike bellowed looking down at the mark and thinking the color was too dark to be a normal raspberry.

Xander ignored him and picked up a handful of raspberries, these he mashed in his hand and dipped his fingers in to paint symbols on Spike's chest and stomach. Spike wanted to reach out and smack Xander's hands but Xander's eyes were all glazed over and Spike knew it would only disrupt the spell.

"Will?" Buffy called across the room as Willow continued panting.

Giles, Wood, and Andrew were all panting too with exertion at the energy Willow was draining from them. 

"Will?" Buffy called again.

"Hush, pet," Spike said to her never taking his eyes off of Xander. "You might mess her up and we'll have to stop and do this again later. Just let her fini-"

Spike stopped suddenly and reached out to the bowl of raspberries. Spike grabbed one and made a slash across Xander's chest like Xander had done to him earlier. Spike began mimicking Xander's previous actions while Xander stared, glaze eyed ahead.

Willow began chanting in Latin under her breath and Andrew spoke the translation. Buffy nearly laughed, when she'd told Kennedy he would do that earlier she had been lying.

"Don't let go!" Buffy heard both Andrew and Willow say in English before the smoke around them rose up obscuring everyone's vision.

Inside the circle Xander and Spike could still see each other but everything outside was hidden. Xander picked up the dagger and pressed the tip into his finger until it drew blood, the scent perked up Spikes senses but his trancelike state remained.

Xander reached out to Spike with his bloodied finger and drew a line across Spike's forehead, then touched Spike's chest where Spike's unbeating heart was, then finally pressed it to Spike's lips. Spike kissed the finger gently then sucked it into his mouth. Spike sucked and nibbled on Xander's finger for a moment greedily seeking the blood that flowed into his mouth. 

Xander pulled his finger away and let his arms fall to his sides. Spike grabbed the dagger and pressed the tip into his finger until it drew blood, only he drove it deeper so the cut would stay open and not close before he was done.

Spike ran his finger across Xander's forehead leaving behind a trail of blood, then Spike pressed his finger to Xander's chest feeling the steady beat of Xander's heart, and finally pressed it to Xander's lips. Xander closed his eyes and kissed Spike's finger softly then flicked his tongue out and licked Spike's finger lightly.

Spike growled and wrapped his arms around Xander, pulling the young man against his body. Xander opened his eyes and looked into Spike's almost bewildered. Spike caressed the side of Xander's face and breathed in deeply. The air around them was coated in raspberries, blood, and arousal. Spike smiled and leaned into Xander. He pressed his lips to Xander's softly, hesitantly at first but Xander's mouth opened up to him and soon Spike was devouring Xander's mouth, lips, and neck. Letting his hands roam over Xander's naked backside and grinding their naked flesh together.

Spike bent down to Xander's neck and breathed deep. The air seemed to surge with emotion and he felt drunk with it. Spike could tell that Xander was completely unfazed at being so vulnerable in Spike's arms and it made Spike dizzy with lust. Spike slipped into game face easily and bit into Xander's pale, soft flesh.

Xander gave a small whimper as Spike's fangs sank into his throat and his nails dug into Spikes' back as if he were hanging on for dear life but Xander gave off no scent of fear. Only trust and complete ease. Spike drank until Xander went limp in his arms then Spike stopped and pulled away from Xander. 

Xander lulled about in Spike's arms and Spike shifted back to human form. Spike looked at Xander's pale, lifeless form confused for a moment before the reality slowly started to sink in. He had done this, he had drunk from Xander, he had drained Xander, he had killed Xander. All he wanted was a taste, to taste Xander's blood again.

Spike let out a growl and gathered Xander in his left arm; he brought his right wrist to his mouth and nicked open a vein. He brought the bleeding wrist to Xander's cold, purple lips and dripped the blood into Xander's mouth.

"Drink!" Spike growled at Xander but he knew it was too late already. Xander was dead. Xander had trusted Spike and Spike had killed him. 

Spike sat back onto his legs and cradled Xander against his breast. Spike rocked back and forth slightly and stroked Xander's dark brown hair. Spike placed soft kisses on Xander's head and let a low sob escape his throat. He'd failed. He'd meant to care for Xander and love Xander and he'd only succeeded in killing him.

Spike tilted his head to the ceiling and let out a primal scream.


	2. The Ride Home

(2/5)

Willow's scream broke everyone out of their trance.

"Will?!" Buffy said loudly and, forsaking the spell, let go of Giles and Andrew's hands and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked and threw an arm around her friend.

The smoke was still creeping along the ground and, aside from metallic tang of blood hanging in the air, everything seemed as it was from before the smoke rose.

"We failed," Willow panted.

"Wha-" Buffy started but Giles cut her off by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We should get home," Giles said wearily.

Buffy looked like she wanted to argue and find out what happened but she just nodded and helped Willow to her feet.

Giles retrieved Xander's pants, shirts, and belt and handed them to Xander. Xander took them and slipped them all on not looking at anyone while Spike slipped off and put on his own clothes. Xander pushed himself up off of the floor and wavered a bit. Spike reached over and steadied the young man with a hand to his back. Xander nodded and walked tiredly over towards the exit.

"What about," yawn, "all of this stuff?" Wood asked.

Giles looked at his watch. "Leave it for now we'll come back later. It's almost sunrise."

Wood looked down at his watch, blinked three times in rapid succession, looked at his watch again, then hit it.

"It's really four thirty in the morning already?" Wood asked astonished. Giles nodded. "We got here at like midnight," Wood added.

"Time flies when you're performing ancient rituals to close a Hellmouth," Willow tittered.

"We didn't win, huh?" Andrew asked.

"No," Willow said and allowed Giles to practically carry her out of the library, "**we** didn't."

Andrew and Wood followed after them and Buffy stayed behind to walk with Spike.

At the door to the library Buffy put her hand out and stopped Spike. Spike reluctantly looked over at her.

"Where did the blood come from?" Buffy asked.

Spike blinked a couple of times, then reached up and swiped his forehead. The hand came away with blood, then he looked at the tip of his finger but it was unharmed.

"It was part of the ritual," Spike muttered still looking at his healed finger, "blood."

"How did you even know what the ritual was?" Buffy asked.

"I just knew," Spike said and looked into her eyes. "Something inside me just screamed what to do and I obeyed."

"You never obey anything," Buffy said with a laugh.

"This was different," Spike said and glanced back up to where Xander was walking slowly with the rest of their group, "I had to."

"What happened?" Buffy asked bringing Spike's attention back to her. "When the smoke rose up, what happened?"

"Nothing," Spike said quickly and began walking again.

They rode home in silence, they were really too tired to talk but also they didn't want to. Xander, Spike, Buffy, and Giles rode back in Xander's car. Willow, Wood, and Andrew rode back in Giles'.

Willow kept hearing the voice echoing in her head saying that they had failed. It had boomed in her head and then everything went quiet and she just heard the words again and again until she had been forced back to the mortal realm painfully.

Spike kept thinking about Xander and how he'd drained him. But Xander was right there, unscathed and seemingly unharmed, aside from the small cut Spike could see on Xander's finger. It bothered Spike that the idea of Xander dead, by his hand or any other, bothered him. He wondered what had actually happened in the nearly four hours they were doing that spell but the only other person he could ask would be Xander and he didn't want to. Spike wanted to forget everything that happened in that circle and everything he felt. He wanted to go back to despising everything that was Xander Harris but every time Xander looked like he was about to tip over Spike had to physically stop himself from reaching out to make sure Xander was all right.

Buffy wondered what had gone wrong with the spell. Willow had been so sure when she found it that it would work and from then on Willow had gotten less and less sure. Had Willow's insecurities played a part in the failure? But mostly Buffy worried that she was to blame. She had the most strength but Willow never tapped into it. Willow had nearly drained Giles, Wood, and Andrew into a coma but she had yet to tap Buffy's power. Was there something that was wrong with Buffy? Was that why the spell didn't work?

Giles worried about Willow. He remembered the first time he had asked a deity for help and was refused. It was like someone slamming a book shut in a quiet library. The sound reverberated around the confines of your mind until you thought you were going to go insane. You ran and reran everything you did, looking for the reason why you failed even though you knew it would do no good because even if you did find out why, you couldn't try again.

Wood focused solely on driving not trusting himself to diverge his thought process and wind up killing them all. He felt so drained. Willow had nearly sucked him dry. He was happy to be almost back to a warm bed and sleep.

Andrew hummed the _Star Wars_ theme over and over in his head until he fell asleep in the back seat.

Xander thought about what he remembered happening. He remembered everything Spike did, not that Xander'd ask Spike and find this out. He remembered touching Spike, licking Spike, kissing Spike, and finally letting Spike drink from him. From there everything went black until he heard a scream. He had let Spike drink from him, **_let_**, and he wasn't afraid, wasn't angry or worried, he was excited. He wanted Spike to drink, wanted to please Spike; he would have split his wrists open if Spike had asked him. Now all Xander wanted was to be at his apartment, where Spike no longer lived, and sleeping in his own bed, where Spike wasn't invited, and sleep. He was so tired.

Giles stopped the car in front of Xander's apartment just as the first few rays of dawn began to break the horizon. Xander heard Spike hiss and duck in the back seat and he threw a 'you've got to be kidding me' look in Giles's direction.

"Xander," Buffy spoke up when Giles didn't, "we'll never reach the house before sun up. Can Spike stay here?"

Xander's first instinct was to say no and he was all set to when he looked into the back seat where Spike was slowly crouching further and further into the floor.

"Yes," Xander said before the word even registered in his brain, "yes, of course."

"Thanks Xander," Buffy said and let Spike out of the car.

Spike leapt out and ran into the building. Buffy got out of the car and hugged Xander before getting into the front seat with Giles. Xander closed the door after her and waved halfheartedly at Giles. Buffy and Giles smiled at him and drove away. Xander stood and waved until they were out of sight.

"Shit," he said suddenly, "they have my car."

Xander sighed and walked into the building where Spike was waiting just inside the door. Xander stopped and looked at the vampire.

"You could have just gone up," Xander said and headed for the elevator.

"I need an invitation from someone who actually lives there," Spike said and followed Xander to the elevator.

Xander sighed and pushed the button for the elevator, it dung and the doors opened wide. Xander stepped inside followed by Spike.

"You're still invited," Xander said softly and leaned against the cool metal inside the elevator.

"Oh," Spike said.

Spike pushed Xander's floor button and the elevator doors closed revealing the shiny metal on the other side that reflected Xander and the compartment around him and nothing else. Spike cast no reflection.

Xander looked at the doors and then at Spike then back at the doors. "You don't reflect," Xander said. 

Spike turned his head away from the doors towards Xander. Spike looked into Xander's eyes and a swift smell of raspberries flooded him. Spike turned towards Xander not taking his eyes from the young man's. He took two big steps until he was flush with Xander and Xander was up against the wall of the elevator.

"I reflect there," Spike said letting his non-breath puff across Xander's lips, "in your eyes. I reflect in your eyes."

Xander breathed in the smell of raspberries that he assumed must be because of the raspberry goop that they still had all over them. Spike leaned forward and nipped at Xander's lips lightly. Xander moved to kiss Spike but then pulled his head back and it hit the wall behind him.

"Don't bite," Xander said and this time Spike could smell a tinge of fear that radiated off of Xander.

Spike felt a pang of remorse flash through him. The last time he had touched Xander he had killed him. Wait-

__

Ding.

Spike blinked and looked around him. He was standing back where he was, not against Xander, and looking into his non-reflection. The doors to the elevator opened and Xander stepped out but Spike didn't move. He looked at Xander, trying to will Xander into telling him that something had just happened with his eyes. Xander just stared at him until the doors started to close and Xander jumped forward to stop them.

"This is the floor we get out on, Spike," Xander said.

Spike blinked again and stepped out of the elevator deliberately brushing against Xander as he did. Xander gave a tiny shudder and let go of the elevator doors. Xander took out his house keys and approached the door; Spike semi cowered in Xander's shadow from the sunlight beginning to stream in through the window at the end of the hall.

The door was pulled open just as Xander pushed his key in and a swarm of girls stood on the other side. Spike gave a loud hiss as the sunlight already pouring into the apartment came beating down on him.

"Shut the blinds!" Xander barked at the girls.

One of them gave a startled 'ep' but someone hurried over and snapped the blinds shut. Xander moved to the side and let Spike rush into the house.

"Did the spell work?" One girl asked and then it was a chaos of sound as all of the girls began speaking at once.

"Let the man get two steps into his house, would yah?" Spike called over the din.

The girls stopped yapping and took a step back from Xander. Xander sighed and stepped into the house then shut the door behind himself.

"No," Xander said, "it didn't work. I'm going to bed."

The girls started to make noises of protest but Spike growled as Xander disappeared into his room.

"Let him sleep," Spike growled, "it's been a long night."

One of the girls scoffed but Spike turned and walked into the closet that used to be his room. There were random girly things around the room and a few sleeping bags piled around that reeked of perfume, which Spike pushed onto the floor and fell unceremoniously onto the bed.


	3. The Missing Day

(3/5)

Spike woke up because of the blanket of warmth around him. At first he thought it was Buffy but it was... too warm to be her. Then he thought, for one horrifying moment, that it was a potential. Spike opened his eyes quickly at the appalling thought and saw the attractive brunette snuggled against him.

Spike smiled and wrapped his arms around Xander pulling the young man closer and nuzzling into Xander's hair. Xander stirred and snuggled in closer to Spike's chest. Spike let a low laugh rumble his chest and kissed the top of Xander's head lightly.

"I like waking up like this," Xander said sleepily.

"Like what?" Spike asked letting his lips brush Xander's hair.

"With you," Xander said and wrapped his arms around Spike tighter, "like this."

Spike smiled. He liked this too. He liked being with Xander, smelling Xander, touching Xander, letting Xander touch him.

Xander, seeming to read his mind, brushed his hand over Spike's chest and down his stomach until he brushed his hand over Spike's pants waistband.

"What do you think you're doing, pet?" Spike breathed.

"I think," Xander said slipping his hand under Spike's waistband and grabbing hold of Spike's cock, "I'm trying to initiate something, sexual, between us."

Spike's hips rocked up slightly as Xander began to stroke his length. "Don't you think it's, mmm, a little early in the morning for that, pet?"

"No," Xander said and began kissing Spike on the lips.

Xander began kissing his way down Spike's jaw and neck alternating between kisses, licks, and bites.

"Xander," Spike half moaned as Xander's thumb rubbed the tip of his fully erect cock.

"You love me," Xander said against Spike's neck, "say it."

"What?!" Spike exclaimed and sat upright in bed.

He looked around disorientated for a moment. Xander wasn't there and Spike was alone.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Spike," Xander called through the door, "are you all right?"

"What?" Spike called out.

"Are you... never mind," Xander said and Spike heard him walk away from the door.

Spike got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the knob and began to turn it.

"Hold on," Xander called from the front room.

Spike heard Xander run softly across the room and then heard the zip and snap of the blinds being drawn shut.

"Okay," Xander called.

Spike opened the door and stepped out into the now darken front room. Spike nodded his thanks towards Xander and stepped into the front room.

"What time is it?" Spike asked gruffly.

"About," Xander looked at his watch, "six thirty."

"At night?" Spike asked and looked around the apartment dumbfounded.

"No," Xander said, "it wouldn't be this light out if it were six at night, would it?"

Spike glared at Xander letting him know his sarcasm wasn't appreciated.

"So," Spike said looking around the apartment for the potentials, "you're saying that I've been asleep for a whole two hours?"

The phone rang and Xander walked over to it. "No," Xander said and picked up the phone. "What I'm saying is you've, we've all been asleep for over twenty-four hours. Yeah," Xander said into the phone.

"What?" Spike said not quite sure if he should believe what Xander had said.

"Right," Xander said into the phone ignoring Spike, "no. Okay, we'll be right over."

Xander put the phone down and walked towards the door. He grabbed his jacket from the hook and opened the door then turned beck to Spike.

"Let's go," Xander said.

"Go?" Spike asked still in a stupor. "Go where, exactly?"

"To Buffy's," Xander said slowly. Spike didn't move and Xander sighed. "Willow thinks this is an effect of the spell. She said we should all meet over there so that is where you and I are going."

"Red," Spike said slowly, "thinks my dreams are part of the spell?"

"What dreams?" Xander asked.

"What?" Spike said again.

Xander shook his head. "Look, Spike, Willow thinks that our massive snooze fest is a result of the spell and we should all meet up over there."

Xander walked over to clap Spike on the shoulder but instead grabbed Spike by the collar of his shirt and pulled Spike against him. Spike smelled like rich ripe raspberries and Xander did the only thing that made sense to him. He leaned in to kiss Spike. Spike met him halfway and they kissed open mouthed and needy. 

Spike brought his hands up and tangled them in Xander's hair and pushed Xander up against the nearest wall. Xander's hands traveled up and down Spike's back a couple of times before dipping down to gently cup Spike's jean clad ass. Spike moaned into Xander's mouth and thrust against Xander-

"Then let's go," Spike said.

Xander blinked and looked around himself. He was by the door and Spike was still across the room. Xander opened his mouth to ask Spike what happened but stopped himself as the incident replayed in his mind.

"You all right, there?" Spike asked.

Xander nodded and motioned for Spike to leave. Spike shrugged and walked out the door only to hiss and jump back in and collide with Xander. Xander reeled backwards and they tumbled to the ground in a jumble of limbs.

"Spike," Xander said exasperated, "wha-"

"Sunlight," Spike said and pulled himself off of the ground.

"Oh," Xander said as he got up too. "Maybe I should tell everyone to meet me over here."

Xander nodded more to himself than to Spike and walked over to the phone. Spike shut the door and Xander picked up the phone quickly dialing a number.

"Buffy," Xander said, "yeah, we were but it would just be me and a pile of dust. Yeah, daylight. Why don't we just meet over here? All right, bye." Xander said and put down the phone.

"Where are all of the annoying slayer-wanna-be s?" Spike asked looking around the apartment.

"According to Buffy and Willow, well what they were told by Dawn, is that after the girls at Buffy's couldn't wake anyone up they called over here and the girls here tried to wake us up."

Spike shook off the thousands of disgusting mental images he got of the girls trying many different ways of waking them up ranging from yelling, to hitting, to... sexual.

"They all decided to stay over there at Buffy's," Xander finished.

"And leave you alone and defenseless?" Spike said incredulously.

"Well," Xander said, "you were here and I was inside the house."

"Both of which don't mean a whole hell of a lot," Spike snit, "I was passed out as well and it's only vampires that need the invitation. I'm sure your lot has made tons of other demon enemies."

"My lot?! My lot, we've made enemies? What about you, mister I kill my own kind?" Xander snapped and took a step towards Spike.

"I do that to help you lot, not for me!" Spike yelled and took a step towards Xander.

"Oh, yeah," Xander said and walked towards Spike until they were standing face to face, "you're just a regular 'good guy'."

"Hey," Spike said but didn't know where to go from there.

Xander's breath ghosted warm across Spike's face and Spike itched to grab Xander and pull him into a kiss but Spike didn't want to slip into and out of another disorientating make-out session that didn't really happen. Every fiber of his body was screaming at him to grab Xander and kiss him but he didn't and Xander didn't move either.

"I should," Xander said suddenly, "go and take a shower. The phone woke me up, then you screamed, then the phone... I need a cold shower, er, a shower."

Xander took a step away from Spike and then walked to the bathroom and shut the door loudly behind him. Xander opened the closet in the bathroom and pulled out a clean towel. He threw the towel on the toilet and turned on the shower as cold as his hands could stand it.

Xander whipped of the tee shirt he had put on when he woke up and turned to look at himself in the mirror. The dark red mess from the raspberries was still covering his chest making odd intricate designs. He ran his fingers over one mark and shivered as he remembered Spike's finger's making the mark the previous night.

Xander cocked his head to one side suddenly as he heard the front door open and people talking in the front room.

"Spike," Xander called.

"Yeah," Spike called back.

"Did you open the door?"

"Yeah, I was just... I'm closing it," Spike said.

But Xander didn't care that Spike had opened the door or that Spike was now closing it. What Xander cared about was that he could hear the door open even though he was in the bathroom with the shower was running. Xander shook his head harshly and finished getting undressed then slipped into the nearly freezing shower.

Xander washed his hair and began lightly scrubbing at the markings on his chest with a wash rag but they didn't go away. He scrubbed harder and added soap but that didn't work either. He grabbed a loopha and began viciously scrubbing his skin until he was red and sore but the marks still remained. 

Xander turned off the shower and without drying off at all he jumped out, covered his lower half in a towel, and ran out into the front room where Spike, Willow, Buffy, Giles, Andrew, and Wood were standing.

"Oh hey Xander," Willow said, "you're... topless."

"It won't come off," Xander said holding the edges of the towel together tightly.

"What won't come off?" Willow asked.

Xander looked down at the red marks Spike had painted on him the previous day and back up at his friends. They had to see it; this couldn't be another thing that he was imagining.

"What?!" Xander repeated incredulously. "This," Xander gestured with his free hand to his chest, "all of the raspberry goober."

"Really?" Willow asked and stepped forward.

Willow reached her hand out and touched one of the marks on Xander's chest. Willow pulled her hand away and examined her fingers before reaching back out and rubbing at the marks with her entire hand this time. The marks didn't fade and Xander looked at her helplessly.

"I'm sure," Willow said and took a step back, "they will fade... with... time."

"Well that's a relief," Xander deadpanned.

"The important thing is not to panic," Giles said soundly.

"Raspberries," Spike said suddenly.

"Yes, Spike," Buffy said, "that's what we've been talking about."

"No," Spike said, "sometimes I smell raspberries."

"Maybe it's just 'cause you have raspberries smushed all over you," Willow said slowly.

"Yes," Spike said, "but I don't smell them all of the time."

"When do you smell them?" Willow asked.

Spike looked at Willow for a moment before looking over at Buffy, then Xander, then the floor.

"I need a shower," Spike said quickly. "Did you leave me any hot water?"

"Yeah," Xander said.

Spike walked off and Xander looked down at his naked chest and scantily clad bottom half.

"I'm just going to go get dressed quickly," Xander said and wandered into his room.

Xander dressed as quickly as his oddly sore body would allow and when he returned Spike was standing, sans shirt, in the living room while Buffy tried to wipe off the raspberry stain.

"Hey!" Xander yelled at Buffy angrily acting on instinct.

Everyone looked over to him and he paled. He had no idea why he had done it. All he knew was that Buffy was touching Spike, Buffy was touching **_his_** Spike and she wasn't allowed to do that.

"I mean," Xander said more calmly, "hey."

"Hey," Buffy said back. "The same thing happened with Spike."

Spike looked embarrassed and slipped his black tee shirt back on.

"Anyway," Willow interrupted, "I've looked over the spell and this, the sleeping thing, is a normal. It was just the one day to replenish our systems. I also think I have the 'what went wrong' thing all worked out. See-"

"Willow," Giles cut in, "it's pointless to keep wondering why. You can't try again."

"I know," Willow said eagerly. "That's the good about this spell, it keeps trying. Constantly. It wants to work so it will keep seeking the right outcome. It keeps going until it works."

Willow smiled brightly while Buffy and Wood looked confused, Andrew looked bored, Xander and Spike were focusing all of their attention on not noticing each other, and Giles looked abhorred.

"Willow," Giles said in a demeaning tone, "you could have put Xander in danger."

Willow began shaking her head and Giles began nodding his until all they needed was to be saying 'nuh uh' 'nah huh' to be completely childish.

"You don't know what the requirement for the spell is," Giles said, "you said that yourself, and now it's going to keep looking to Xander and Spike to fulfill this unknown requirement. That's a problem, which could be dangerous."

"It's a minor problem," Willow said. "And like I said, I've almost figured out what went wrong."

Giles and Willow looked ready to explode, Andrew had already dozed back off to sleep, Wood was admiring Xander's new tv, and Buffy was speaking in hushed tones to Spike. Xander had had enough.

"Maybe," Xander spoke up, "this isn't such an important conversation right now."

Giles looked pointedly at Willow. 

"No," Giles said, "it's not exactly pertinent at the moment."

"Good," Xander said, "maybe you can have this 'not exactly pertinent' conversation at Buffy's. Oh, and keep the slayerettes over there."

Xander grabbed Buffy and Giles by the arms and pulled them towards the door. Xander let go of Giles and opened the door then pushed Buffy out then reached back and did the same with Giles. Xander turned back to Willow, Wood, and Andrew.

Wood was already making Andrew get up and walking him towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Xander," Willow said.

"It's not," Xander started, "I just need some time with him, **_this_**, **_this_**!"

"Right," Willow said either ignoring Xander's Freudian slip or ignoring it.

Willow walked over to the door and out after Wood and Andrew leaving Xander and Spike standing in the apartment still and Buffy standing at the door.

"Come on Spike," Buffy called.

Spike whipped his head towards the door, then towards Xander. Xander opened his mouth to protest but he heard Willow call from the end of the hall.

"Spike should probably stay with Xander," Willow called, "whatever the requirement it involves both of them."

Buffy looked skeptical but nodded, turned, and left without another word. Xander walked over to the door and shut it. He leaned his forehead against the door and closed his eyes.

He'd just kicked all of his friends out because he wanted to be alone with Spike the mass murdering vampire who slept with his ex-fiancé. He had forced Buffy out the door because she was touching Spike. Xander had just decided that he was losing his mind when he felt the air move around him and felt Spike slip his arms around his waist.

Spike leaned against Xander's back and rested his chin on Xander's shoulder. Xander sighed and rolled his head back to rest against Spike's. 

"All right, pet?" Spike asked.

"She was touching you," Xander said simply.

"The slayer?" Spike asked and Xander nodded. "She does that."

"I didn't like it," Xander said.

Spike gave a small laugh and kissed Xander's neck lightly. Xander smiled and turned around in the vampire's arms. Xander wrapped his arms around Spike's neck and kissed his lips lightly. Spike kissed Xander's cheek and jaw line and neck.

"It didn't mean anything, pet." Spike purred against Xander's throat.

"I didn't like it," Xander repeated.

Xander felt Spike smile against his neck and then Spike flicked out his tongue against Xander's pulse point. A flash of Spike biting into Xander and draining him hit him suddenly and with a loud cry he pushed away... from the door.

"Is something wrong?" Spike asked walking up to Xander.

"No," Xander lied.

"That makes sense," Spike said, "since most people scream and recoil from doors."

"I thought it was you," Xander said suddenly.

Spike's face went slack and he looked too shocked to speak, Xander felt immediately worse.

"I mean," Xander said taking a step towards Spike but Spike took a step back, "I mean I thought it was you trying to bite me... I mean-"

"Forget it," Spike said with the same 'you don't matter' tone that he always used when speaking to Xander. "Don't you have a job to scamper off to?"

Spike brushed past Xander quickly and back into his room. Spike slammed the door behind him and threw himself down on the bed that reeked of teenage girls and perfume. He heard Xander walk into his room, then back to the front room, and out the door slamming it loudly behind him.

"I'm sure the neighbors just love you," Spike said to himself.


	4. The Next Chapter

(4/5)

Spike had spent most of the day in the bedroom, only coming out to use the restroom or grab blood from the fridge. He didn't know if Xander had in fact gone to work or if Xander was just wandering around the neighborhood. But Spike did know that he didn't want to see Xander when he walked in the house.

So Spike spent most of the day in his room and as soon as the sun started setting he began planning his escape from the apartment. Spike figured that he'd have to just make a break past Xander and not stop even if Xander called out to him. But Xander didn't come home and as the sun set Spike grew more and more anxious.

Where was Xander? Did he go to work? Was he at Buffys'? Was he hurt, in trouble, did he need Spike's help? At six o'clock on the dot Spike began pacing the space from the door to the front room window. By eight o'clock Spike was debating with himself if he should go outside and look for Xander and chance missing him if he came home, or wait and **_kill_** Xander when he got home, assuming he was going to come home.

Spike had just decided to go out and search for Xander when the door opened.

"Well," Spike said loudly, "thank **_god_**! I was worried sick. You could call or something instead of letting the people that care about you sit and worry like-"

"I'm sorry Spike," Buffy said and stepped into the room shutting the door behind her. "I just had to get out of the house, clear my head. Sorry if they called and made you worry."

Spike nodded.

"They get so clingy sometimes, and all of those girls, and... I just needed to get some time away," Buffy said.

She took her jacket off and draped it over a chair in the kitchen. Spike looked at himself and shrugged off his leather duster as well. He threw it into Xander's room through the open door where it landed with a thud.

"Xander said you were over here alone and you probably needed company so I-"

"Xander said?"

"decided to come over and... sit with you."

"Xander. Said?" Spike said softly through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Buffy said and sat down on a kitchen chair, "he's been over at the house all day. Working with Willow on the spell and what went wrong. They're getting closer I guess," Buffy said.

"That's... good, nice," Spike said.

He walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. Buffy watched him carefully.

"You seem... different," Buffy said. She got up and walked slowly over to Spike. "You and Xander."

"What?" Spike asked snapping his attention to Buffy. "What about me and Xander?"

"You seem... different," Buffy said and sat down on the couch next to Spike.

"Yeah?" Spike said and stared off into space again.

"Mmm hmm," Buffy nodded. 

She scooted closer to Spike then reached over and ran her hand down his cheek. Spike snapped out of his reverie and looked at her aghast.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Changing my mind," Buffy said huskily.

"Changing your mind about what?" Spike asked and scooted away as Buffy moved closer to him.

"Us, silly," Buffy laughed. "About me and you and us."

"Us? Pet, there is no... us," Spike said. "You do remember that, right? Let me help you." Spike stood up and backed away from the couch as Buffy scooted closer and began pawing at him. "Spike," Spike said putting on a falsetto and imitating Buffy, "I can't do this anymore. I'm not in love with you; I'm using you. And it's killing me."

Buffy gave a small giggle and rose gracefully from the couch in one swift motion.

"I've changed my mind," Buffy said and began advancing on Spike.

"Look, Buffy-"

"Spike," Buffy panted.

"I, stop," Spike said and began batting away Buffy's hands. "I can't do this. Buffy stop!"

Buffy stopped and dropped her hands to her sides.

"See," Buffy said and took a step back, "different."

"What?" Spike asked.

Buffy sighed and walked back over to the couch. 

"You're telling me that before this spell thing happened you wouldn't have gone for me if I came to you and did that?" Buffy asked.

"I... what?" Spike said.

"Xander's like this too," Buffy said sighing loudly.

"You came on to Xander?!" Spike exclaimed.

"What? No," Buffy said and scrunched her face in disgust. "No. He's just been zoning out and really inattentive."

"That sounds like Xander," Spike said.

"That's the thing," Buffy said and stood up, "it's not. At least not when it comes to helping in the supernatural department."

"Hmm," Spike said. "Anyway, do you think he'll be coming home tonight?"

"He's doing that too," Buffy said with a sigh and stood up.

"Doing what?"

"He's been talking about you, non-stop. It's all 'Spike this' and 'Spike that' it's really gotten annoying."

"Sp... what did he say, a-about me?"

"Ugh," Buffy sighed and walked over to the door grabbing her jacket on the way. "It's the same as he'd talk about you any other day. It's just more and every few seconds, and he gets this weird look in his eyes... kinda like the one you have now. Which just proves my point that instead of leaving you two together we should separate you."

"No," Spike said quickly, "no. I'll be good, promise."

Buffy gave him an irritated look.

"Spike," Buffy sighed but was cut off when the phone rang.

"I've got it," Spike said and walked over to the phone. "Harris residence," Spike overly enunciated into the phone. "Oh," Spike said and his face fell somber, "yeah she's here. Uh huh. I'll tell her. Are you... _*sigh*_ good. See you then, bye."

Spike hung up the phone and gave a soft laugh.

"You are totally freaking me out," Buffy said.

"Huh? Oh, Willow thinks she found something on the first and she thinks you should return."

Buffy gave a curt nod, slipped on her jacket, and slipped out of the apartment. Spike looked around the apartment thinking he should tidy up but not knowing what exactly to do that would be considered tidying up.

Xander was coming home. Xander was done at the Summer's residence and was now on his way home, back to Spike, where Spike could look after him and protect him.

Spike looked around and decided that even if he did pick up Xander probably wouldn't appreciate him moving all of his stuff. A shower, Spike decided that he should take a shower. After all there was that saying: cleanliness is close to godliness.

Spike rushed off into the shower and took, what he hoped, was his sweet time. All he knew was that he was in there until he heard the front door open which to him felt like forever. 

Spike jumped out of the shower and pulled on his pants on. He raced into the front room still buttoning up his pants and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey roomie," Willow said with a smile.

Willow, Xander, and about seven potentials were unpacking a tremendous amount of food and rolling out sleeping bags all over the floor.

"Wha... I thought you had something important to tell Buffy," Spike said shaking his finger at Willow and finishing the button on his pants.

"Dawnie is really the one who found it so I'll let her tell it, plus Giles is there so they don't really **_need_** me," Willow said.

"We got more potentials," Xander said gesturing around himself to the seven girls, all of whom were giggling and staring at Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes and pulled his black tee shirt over his heads and a few of the girls let out low moans of disapproval.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Spike said and grabbed hold of Xander's arm.

Spike pulled Xander into his bedroom where there were sleeping bags spread all over his bed and shut the door behind them.

"Sure Spike," Xander said and wretched his arm free from Spike's grip.

"I'm not sleeping in here with all of these giggling girls," Spike said.

"No you're sleeping with me," Xander said and someone cleared their throat loudly on the other side of the door. "I mean you're sleeping in my room, on the floor, really, really far away from the bed."

Spike gave Xander a mischievous smile.

"You've been seeing it too, haven't you pet?" Spike said and took a step towards Xander.

"S-seeing what?" Xander asked.

"Me," Spike said and pointed to himself, "and you." Spike pointed at Xander. Xander backed up against the wall as Spike got closer. "Together," Spike said and pinned Xander to the wall with his body, "like this."

Spike leaned forward and kissed Xander softly on the lips.

"Xander?" Willow called through the door.

"Hmm?" Xander called deliriously as Spike pulled away.

"You're being an impolite host," Willow tittered.

"Wouldn't want that," Spike said with a small smile.

Spike walked over to the door, opened it, and looked back at Xander.

"Coming?" Spike asked.


	5. The Last Chapter

(5/5)

Teenage girls could be the souls cause of famine. They ate everything in sight. Four pizzas, three bags of chips with two jars of salsa, at least two candy bars each, and ice cream. Willow gave up at two pieces of pizza and a bowl of ice cream. Xander had stopped at four slices of pizza and half a bag of chips. But at three in the morning the seven teenaged girls were still up and still eating away.

Xander had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch, Willow fell asleep right after she stretched out on the floor and Spike was sitting on the other end of the couch from Xander trying to convince the chattering girls that they really wanted to watch _Freejack_ and not_ Bram Stoker's Dracula_. He was losing.

"How can you possibly want to watch a movie about a vampire when you're sitting with one?" Spike asked indignantly.

"Well," the slayerette with short brown hair said, "Gary Oldman is hot and Keanu Reeves."

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Came a screech from the video cabinet and Spike hissed at the girl standing there. "Sorry," the girl said, "it's just... he has _The Full Monty_!"

A couple of girls began tittering while the rest looked confused. Spike sighed loudly and looked over at Xander. The boy seemed to have adjusted to the fact that Spike had kissed him easily enough. Either that or he had decided it was another illusion.

Also it seemed that Xander had told Willow about having the blasted illusions, she was always watching them out of the corner of her eyes. Every time Spike had gotten Xander in a separate room away from the girls Willow seemed to pop up. Spike was three seconds away from ripping Xander's clothes off and screwing him into the ground and there'd be Willow. All smiles.

"We have got to watch it," one girl said.

"I still wanna watch _Dracula_," another said.

"I assume you'll be up all night," Spike interrupted.

"I don't know about **_all _**night-"

"Yeah, probably-"

"Long enough to watch the video-"

"Great," Spike said cutting off anymore comments. "I'm just going to make sure the old timers get to bed then."

Spike rose up off of the couch and walked over to Willow. He bent down and wrapped Willow's arm around his shoulders then picked her up effortlessly and carried her into his room. He laid her on the bed gently, careful not to wake her, and went back out to the front room.

"If I fall asleep will you carry me off to bed?" One girl asked and the rest began giggling again.

Spike rolled his eyes and moved over to Xander.

"I'm awake enough to walk," Xander said rolling his eyes open in a not quite awake manner.

Spike smiled involuntarily, Xander could be so cute sometimes.

"Well how about I just help you then?" Spike said and pulled Xander up off of the couch.

"I can do it," Xander said and nearly fell back onto the couch. "I can, myself, do it."

Spike grabbed Xander around the waist and pulled Xander against him. Xander gained some lucidity and pushed himself away from Spike slightly.

"I'm going to bed," Xander said aloud to no one in particular.

"I'll-"

"Why don't you, Spike, stay here with the girls," Xander said cutting Spike off.

Spike morphed into game face and jumped Xander. He pushed the young man against the wall and bit into his neck then began drinking the blood that poured from the neck wound.

Xander pushed away from Spike slightly and Spike let him go so much Xander sank back down to the couch.

"I'm sorry," Spike said looking in Xander's eyes.

"It's all right," Xander said and stood back up. "I'm just a little disorientated, what with the sleeping and all."

"No," Spike said angrily, "for biting you. I'm sorry I bit you."

A few of the girls looked back at them from the movie they had started but quickly looked back.

"You didn't bite me," Xander said quietly.

"I did," Spike said loudly and this time a few more girls turned and stared.

Xander gave the girls a nervous smile, pulled Spike into his bedroom, and shut the door behind them.

"Spike," Xander said quietly, "you didn't bite me."

"I did, I wanted to, want to."

"Then do it," Xander said.

Spike's head shot up at the young man quickly and he stared. Xander turned his head slightly to the left baring his neck the vampire.

"What?" Spike whispered but he already knew what Xander had said and he took a small step towards the young man.

"If you want to bite me so badly," Xander said. He reached out and grabbed hold of Spike's shirt and pulled the vampire against him. "Do it."

Spike stared at the vein pumping lightly on Xander's neck as if he were mesmerized.

"You want me to drink," Spike said and had to lick his suddenly dry lips, "from you?"

"No," Xander said and turned his head back so he could look at Spike. "I want you to do this."

Xander leaned forward and captured Spike's mouth in a kiss. Spike let Xander take control of the kiss, let him set the slow, passionate pace. Let him trail soft wet kisses down his jaw and neck. Let him pull his shirt up over his head. Let Xander push him back towards the bed and drop down on top of him. Let Xander's soft wet kisses roam his exposed chest.

He let Xander control him knowing what would come next, knowing he couldn't stop it, knowing he wanted to.

Xander kissed his way back up to Spike's mouth where Spike claimed the young man with a forceful, bruising kiss. Spike rolled them over so that he was on top and ripped off Xander's shirt. He dropped down to feel Xander's soft, warm skin against his skin.

"I know what went wrong pet," Spike whispered in between kisses. "I know what I did wrong."

"What?" Xander asked.

"The spell," Spike said and kissed Xander hard on the mouth.

"The wha-" Xander started but the room around them dissolved until they were lying entwined, naked in the circle in the library with the thick smoke all around them.

"Some thing weird just..." Xander said but was cut off when Spike kissed him again.

Xander lost himself in the feeling of the kiss. The sensation of Spike's lips against his, the smooth texture of Spike's chest against his own, the touch of Spike's tongue to his. Lost in Spike's hands as they slid over his naked, willing body.

"You're not afraid of me, are you pet?" Spike asked looking down at Xander.

Xander thought about the question for a moment. He felt that he should have been, he should have been terrified. One second they were kissing in his bedroom and the next they were back in the library. One moment Spike was the cold, dead, guy he hated and the next Spike was the supple, firm, body he wanted all over his. Was he afraid of Spike? No. He trusted him.

Xander shook his head and Spike smiled down at him. Spike ran his fingers through Xander's hair and kissed him softly on the lips.

"This is where I went wrong," Spike whispered against Xander's lips. Xander opened his mouth to ask a question but Spike shook his head. "Don't say anything pet." Spike let a tear slide down his face and he kissed it off of Xander's. "I love you."

Spike morphed into game face and bit into Xander's neck. Xander gave a shudder and a slight whimper and wrapped his arms tightly around Spike's back.

"I love you," Xander whispered before his body went limp in Spike's arms.

Having fully drained the young man Spike pulled back and slipped into human form. He gathered the young man up in his arms and wept as the smoke around them began to clear...

**SLAM**

"Andrew!" Anya screamed at him. 

Andrew sat up from the book he had fallen asleep on. He looked down and saw he had drooled and wiped it up with his sleeve before looking over at the pissed off ex-vengeance demon. She was leaning against a big book she had just slammed on the table. 

"You're supposed to be doing research, not sleeping," Anya yelled. "And, you drooled all over that book!"

"You should have left him asleep," Willow said from behind her laptop, "he looked so peaceful. Plus it shut him up."

"It was a great dream," Andrew admitted.

"I agree with Willow," Xander said, "sleeping Andrew is a good Andrew."

Andrew gave a sigh and went back to researching.

~fin~

===================================================================

****

A/N: I think that was the most nonsensical thing I've ever written (god I hope that's the most nonsensical thing I've ever written). It might be better if I didn't subscribe to the epiphany style of writing. That means I don't plan shit out, I just write whatever I think of. It's not a very smart thing to do and I have really, really long unfinished stories in proof of that fact. Anyway, that's the end. I hope you had fun.


	6. The Chapter Where I make the Hate Stop

Your time has come:

Okay! Holy shit, I get it! You _hate_ the ending, you _really_ hate it. I guess I'll just spell it out for you, since it's been _years_ from the time when I wrote that damned story and I can't even recall the drug induced mindset I was in when I penned it.

The ending is thus…

The whole thing was all Andrew's dream, the whole spell, the whole Spike/Xander thing, all of it. See? Because Andrew can appreciate hot male on male action so he has a dream where Spike and Xander get it on.

And that's it, the Buffy story line carries on the way it did, my story was just a little dream inside the whole thing. Like that autistic kid on Saint Elsewhere (and if you get that reference give some 'mad props' to I love the eighties, like I do)

Thank you for reading my amendment, sorry I failed you on the ending.

Temperance


End file.
